BEST STORY EVA WOLVY AND STORMY
by TOOSHORT
Summary: TOUCHING STORY


My World Through My Eyes(by me richard)  
  
Now I am between two states of mind,dreams and reality,due to the fact my personal assistant Busta Rhymes is waking me up.The reason I am being woken is because my dear friends Berto the pimp,Charmander,and Steep Matgatbat are on the home telephone informing me that it is Stevo the cassonova's birthday,and I have been selected as the disc Jockey.I look to my left and I see my long time friend Danabis standing in front of the mirror,asking if he looks buff enough to go cinema with his girlfriend Deli,then he asks a question,"Would you still be my bredrin if I fucked Princess Peach",I see nothing wrong with that "As long as it's when your single why not".Now im leaving Danabis here.  
  
At this early point of the day I advance to the bathroom,waiting for my body wash personnel who consist of Mya,Aaliyah,and Stacie Orrico.A few moments later after I exit the bathroom in my gold mink bathrobe,I walk through my palace to my stylist P.Diddy and request my custom-made Sean John platinum pimp suit with a cane made with nothing but diamonds.Before I get too pimped out I should call my girlfriend Gen to reassure myself she's the reason im faithful,we have an uplifting conversation about Maria's bodyguard Storm.Now im looking out my window,I can see my hoe on the corner,it's Ferdis Mum.  
  
I hear the cocky voice of my pimp mentor "Don't you hear the door goin knock knock,biatch?!?!",so Busta Rhymes answers the door as he greets him with a warming "Welcome to the house of Richabus world renound pimp,international hustler,superhero,and multi-diamond recording artist".Too Short hears weird sounds but as a pimp he knows he hears sex in the process.He invites me and my three bodyguards(Ryu,Ken,and 50 Cent) to investigate,but at this point Ryu delivers a "Hadouken" to the door with the sounds which have stopped(that is a 24k gold door) and the door Too Short left open I see Steep Matgatbat with his pokemon Charmander running into the crowd to be informed of whats happened,and Berto the pimp walks in with four "open-minded" women on leashes.  
  
Steep Matgatbat relays a useful fact Dave-hova slept over in that room last night.Ken says "we have to go in".Robert has just kicked open the door and I cannot believe that Wolverine and Storm are having sex in my house,worse yet "HOW DID YOU GET IN?!".Storm is having an orgasm it is literally electrifying,its shocking Wolverine and its getting him abit too excited,Dave-hova is saying "oh shit man back up,his claws went through her head".Wolverine Screams "Ok i need to get back to Professor X,give me your phone Davey bub,now!",Dave-hova refuses.Ken is charging a Shinku-Hadouken with Ryu.My house phone is ringing,Airwst leaves a message saying meet me at Stevo the cassonova's party,with Drug Dealer in the background saying allow it.Storms pulse stops.Wolverine is going to the phone and is holding Dave-hova ransom.Ken Shoots,Wolverine moves out of the way,puts Dave-hova in the way,this is madness,now 50 Cent is jumping to grab and save him while saying "I know how it feels to get shot".Dave-hova's chest is bleeding from Wolverines claw,the fireball misses.We all hear someone outside humming Cigarette by Too Short I think its Rowy but he doesnt noticed im hear.  
  
Steep Matgatbat is telling Charmander to use fire blast attack now,its worked wolverine is blinded.There is knocking at my door its MariJoe and Deni,Busta Rhymes says "Enter and help".Deni runs in screaming "weeee" and just bit Wolverine and MariJoe is throwing fireballs while sayin "Names Joe".Teenies just run in my house with Megaman,shes ran over Dave-Hova crying.Im freestying with Busta Rhymes and Too Short.Murray sent me an e- mail.I'll check it later.Deni just told me she heard me someone say "Whats going on man?",i'll pay no attention.Ryu and Ken are running towards blinded Wolverine.  
  
Apocolypse dropped through my ceiling and landed on Ryu,Ken,and Wolverine,they all have died instanly.Forgetting Danabis is still upstairs he looks at Apocolypse and asks "does my hair look ok?",Apocolypse replies"you missed abit in the front".Megaman shoots Apocolypse in his small toe,so he flies off.  
  
Stevo the cassonova walked in just now and pushed Busta Rhymes and said "What the fuck is happening,Richabus did you steal my party or something?Fuck it just fuck it!Yo what is wrong with Dave-hova?"Steep Matgatbats Charmander is evolving.My home nurse Alicia Keys in a Nurse Joy outfit gives Dave-hova mouth-to-mouth and heals him.Danabis left to see deli he just walked out like nothing happened.I tell everyone to go except the people who work for me, and i say "sorry about today,and forget the party".Too Short said "Be a real player man".I go my computer and its not there not even the chair then I notice what Deni said earlier...that means i just got robbed by Faizal da crook,and there are powder prints everywhere,that means dusty helped him.Well im goin to call Gen tell her my shit day and go to bed "Like a real player man"!  
  
Oh Shit my vision is gettin blurry and i hear beeping..................................................................... ...........FUCK IM LATE,I WAS DREAMING,COLLEGE STARTED 2HOURS AGO.Well I know im going to get kicked out.bye 


End file.
